parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Holiday Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Holiday Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue and Sprinkles: Happy Holidays! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are So Excited About The Holidays! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles!, Happy Holidays! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Big Holiday Adventure! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Winter Clothes, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Now That We're Here, We Can Join Our Holiday Tradition! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Blue: Come Look at Our Memory Patches! *Steve: Wow! *Sprinkles: This Was The First Memory Patch We Made! *Blue: We Started The Whole Quilt! *Steve: Do You Know Who That Little Guy Is? *Little Bill: You, Steve! *Steve: Yep! *Blue: That's Steve When He Was Younger! *Steve: See?, I'm With My Grandma!, Hi, Grandma! *Little Bear: Wow!, Look at All These Patches! *Sprinkles: Hey!, Do You Remember This Stuff? *Oswald: Yeah! *Steve: Oh!, Hey, Blue!, We Have to Add New Patches! *Blue: Uh-Huh!, I Have A Memory That I Wanna Add to The Quilt! *Sprinkles: You Do? *Blue: Yeah! *Max: Memory Patch! *Ruby: Well, Blue!, What Memory is It? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Holiday Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play A Holiday Game of Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Memory Blue Wants to Add to Our Holiday Quilt!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Bob: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *(Drawer Opens) *Steve: Ooh! *(Drawer Closes) *Steve: A Holiday Notebook! *Sprinkles: It's Perfect! *Steve: Thanks! *Sidetable: You're Welcome, Guys! *Beast: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What Memory I Wanna Add to Our Holiday Quilt!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay! *Slippery: Guys!, Come Here! *Dora: That Sounds Like Slippery and Tickety! *Sprinkles: Come On! *Blue: Hi, Slippery and Tickety! *Steve: Is That The Present We Made from Mailbox? *Tickety and Slippery: Uh-Huh! *Sprinkles: Cool! *Isa: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Yeah!, It's A Flag Warmer!, Me, Blue, and Sprinkles Helped Make It, Too! *Bobby: No!, A Clue! *Blue: Oh!, You See My First Clue? *April: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Where is It? *Duck: It's Right There! *Steve: Oh! *Sprinkles: You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On These..., 1, 2, 3, 4 Little Prints! *Henry: So These 4 Little Prints are Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know What We Need to Do!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: So..., 4 Little Prints! *Steve: So, We Start With A Dot Here, and 4 Little Toes, And Another Dot and 4 More Toes, Another One, And Another One!, There, Pawprints., Our First Clue! *Blue: So, What Memory Could I Wanna Add to The Holiday Quilt, With The Clue, 4 Little Prints? *Lofty: Maybe You Can Add 4 Little Prints On The Holiday Quilt! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find 2 More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Blue: Wow! *Maggie: I Wonder What Blue is Looking At! *Kipper: What are You Looking At, Blue? *Blue: I'm Looking at This Beautiful Snowglobe! *Sprinkles and Maisy: Wow! *Steve: Blue!, That's A Beautiful Snowglobe! *Blue: Hey!, Maybe We Can Skidoo Into The Snowglobe and See What's In There! *Steve: Yeah!, I've Always Wondered What It Was Like in There! *Sprinkles: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into The Snowglobe) *Blue: Hey!, We're in Toyland! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Wow! *Steve: Hello, Mr. Camel! *Sprinkles: Happy Holidays! *Doll: (Crying), I'm Different! *Blue: Um..., Exuse Us!, Are You Crying? *Steve: Why are You Crying? *Doll: Well, No One Wants Me As A Present!, I'm Different! *Sprinkles: Oh!, Oh!, You're Different!, How are You Different? *Blue: Do You Know?, How is This Doll Different from The Rest? *Franklin: The Dress! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, This Doll's Dress is A Different Color!, Orange! *Blue: You Know?, We Think Your Dress is Wonderfully Different!, Unique in Fact! *Sprinkles: Don't We Know Someone Who Would Love to Have A Doll With A Wonderfully Unique Orange Dress Like This? *Pablo: Well, How About Blue's Friend Orange Kitten? *Blue: That's A Great Idea!, My Friend Orange Kitten! *Steve: Yeah!, You Know?, We Think You Would Make The Perfect Present for Her! *Doll: A Present!, I'm Gonna Be A Present for Orange Kitten! *Steve: Here You Go!, Hop In! *(The Doll Hops Into The Holiday Bag) *Blue: Hello, Towers of Blocks! *(Green Tower of Blocks Falls Down) *Sprinkles: Uh..., Are You Okay? *Green Tower of Blocks: I'm A Little Sad! *(Green Tower of Blocks Falls Down) *Steve: You, Too!, Huh? *Blue: Why are You Sad? *Green Tower of Blocks: Cause I'm Different! *Sprinkles: Oh!, Different in A Good Way I Bet! *Blue: How is This Tower of Blocks Different? *(Green Tower of Blocks Falls Down) *Linny: It Keeps Falling Down! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, This Tower of Blocks Builds Up and Then Falls Down! *Green Tower of Blocks: Yeah!, You Know?, Everyone Else Stays Up Nice and Tall!, But I Build Up... *(Green Tower of Blocks Builds Up) *Green Tower of Blocks: Then Fall Down! *(Green Tower of Blocks Falls Down) *Steve: Hey!, Dosen't Blue Have A Friend Who Would Love to Have A Tower of Blocks That Builds Up and Then Falls Down? *Blue: Who is That? *Jack: Hey!, I Know Who!, Your Friend Green Puppy! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts